


Little Red in the Wolf's Arms

by 823freckles



Series: Bleed to Love You [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823freckles/pseuds/823freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana takes Hannibal on a picnic date at the park.</p><p>Day 7 of 30 Days of Hannibloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red in the Wolf's Arms

She felt like Little Red Riding Hood in her scarlet wrap dress as she pulled out her grandmother’s old wicker picnic basket. She had no big bad wolf after her though. Just Hannibal…her lover? How odd to think of him that way, she thought. But that’s what he was. Mentor, colleague, and now, lover.

She’d spent the morning making a Caprese salad, pesto chicken panini fillings, and a lemon blueberry cake. Nothing she concocted was as gourmet as something Hannibal would pack, but she’d put a lot of effort into their picnic, and she hoped he would appreciate her efforts. She packed the Tupperware dishes into the basket, followed by cutlery and checkered cloth napkins. Finally, she added a bottle of La Cana Albariño wine. She closed the basket. Applesauce gently pawed at her leg. 

“I almost forgot you!” she trilled to the pup. She grabbed a bottle of water and a portable dish as well as some dog treats from her pantry and added them to the basket. She stepped back and admired her handiwork. Lunch smelled delicious and truly looked like something out of a storybook. 

Alana was ready for what she considered her first official date with Hannibal Lecter. They’d spent the last few weeks eating dinner at his house and falling into bed for hours at a time before falling asleep in each other’s arms. But they hadn’t yet had a date. Alana was going to change that. Spring was finally here, and she decided that meant it was time for a picnic in the park with her new lover. 

She took her picnic basket and placed it by the door. Applesauce sniffed it hopefully as she put on her spring jacket and walking shoes. Then she grabbed the dog’s leash. Applesauce spun in excited circles as Alana maneuvered the leash onto the dog. She grabbed her purse and her picnic basket and headed out the door to Hannibal’s house. 

\---

When they arrived at the park, they found a spot by Lake Roland under a shady tree. Hannibal spread a blanket below the tree and opened her picnic basket. He pulled out the foodstuffs she had packed, and make a spread upon the blanket. She uncorked the wine and poured two glasses. She put out a bowl of water and treats for Applesauce. Then she sat with her legs tucked under her and he followed, sitting gingerly on the blanket. She raised her glass to his, and he tapped his glass lightly against hers. “To…us,” she said. 

“To us,” he responded.

They ate. Always gracious, Hannibal complimented the meal profusely. When they were finished, they sat and watched passersby on the lake path. She enjoyed sitting quietly beside him, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. She placed her hand over his on the blanket and squeezed. He turned to her and smiled his gorgeous smile and placed a kiss on her lips. She shivered.

“Are you cold, my dear?”

“A bit.”

He pulled his sweater over his head and handed it to her. She pulled it over her own head and inhaled. It smelled like Hannibal, and it was warm from his body. She sighed, comforted.

Hannibal wrapped her hands in his. “Walk with me,” he said. She stood as he packed the remains of their lunch. Then they walked down the path, him swinging the basket at his side and Applesauce following at her heels.

Alana watched Hannibal as he walked. Despite his reservations about a picnic in the park, he was clearly enjoying himself. Applesauce ran down the path ahead of them, and Hannibal paused by a tree to observe a caterpillar. She pictured him as a tousle-haired boy with a magnifying glass staring at the insect, and giggled at the image in her head.

“What’s tickled you, Alana?”

“You’re enjoying yourself, Hannibal, admit it.”

He inhaled deeply. “Indeed I am. Thank you. This has been a pleasurable day thus far.”

They continued down the path. Alana chased after Applesauce, laughing as the dog jumped and barked. She felt Hannibal’s eyes following her every move with appreciation. She felt adored, and she relished the feeling. It had been a long time since she’d been involved with a man, not counting whatever little tryst she almost had with Will, and she’d forgotten how good it all felt. 

Applesauce dashed up the path, then veered off of the path. Alana jogged to catch up to her dog.

“Applesauce!” She called to her, but Applesauce just barked in response. 

Alana walked off the path, carefully stepping over the underbrush. She followed Applesauce’s barks to a copse just off the path.

The smell hit her first. Then she saw the corpse, splayed out and flayed open. She screamed.

\---

Hannibal watched from the path as Alana found the body of the city councilman. His pupils dilated in excitement as he heard her cry out and loudly thrash her way back from the body to the path. He put on a look of surprise and concern. 

“What is it, Alana, my dear?”

“A body. Oh, Hannibal, Applesauce found a body.”

She threw herself against him. As she shuddered against him, he smiled. He stroked her hair as his insides danced in ecstasy. To see Alana find his work: it had been his design.

“Little Red Riding Hood finds herself in the wolf’s arms. Yes, indeed. This has been a good day at the park,” he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter, to those who celebrate! As always, I'd love to hear what you think of this story!


End file.
